


Party like Summer is Ending

by DigitalWitness



Series: Through the Mines [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cheesy Dance scenes, Established Relationship, Fluff, House Party, M/M, Protective Boyfriends, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-15 19:10:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2240175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalWitness/pseuds/DigitalWitness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin is about to start his freshman year of high school. But before the school year begins, he thinks one more party would bring his summer to a perfect close. Too bad Arthur isn't exactly in the partying mood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party like Summer is Ending

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a spin-off of my other series _It's Always You._ As many of you requested to see them mature, here they are as teenagers. Expect more angst and feelings, with a heavy dosage of fluff. 
> 
> I will still be updating my other series and may do another spin-off of them as adults after I've written a bit more for this one. Thank you for all the kind comments and kudos :)

The summer was coming to a close.

In a week’s time Merlin would be starting his first day of high school. For which he was both excited and anxious. He had heard so much about people changing when they entered that place and he wasn’t looking forward to seeing which of his friends would pretend not to know him next year. But he shoved those thoughts aside for now; he was making himself worried for no reason.

For one, he had Arthur. His best friend and the love of his life ever since he was a little kid. And he didn't foresee anything changing that. 

Arthur was starting his sophomore year at Camelot High and he didn't have anything to worry about. He already had a large group of friends, mainly those he grew up with, who also happened to be on the school's football team. And he didn't have to worry about the drama associated with petty high school relationships because he'd already found the love of his life, Merlin. Academically, Arthur made top marks in all his classes and was every teacher’s favorite student since he always paid attention and asked questions that engaged the class.

He wasn’t afraid to speak his mind, and took no shit from bullies, whom he had many encounters with because they couldn’t handle the fact that he was both well-accepted and gay. Arthur took every opportunity to shove it right back at them, and let them know that he wasn’t going to change, ever.

Popularity got him invited to many parties, almost weekly, but he’d only ever go if Merlin was in the mood. Merlin was his number one priority before anything else.

And when Merlin thought of Arthur going to those parties by himself, where there was sure to be plenty of alcohol and people looking to hookup. It made Merlin physically sick thinking about Arthur being in the middle of all that. It wasn't that he didn't trust Arthur because he did, it was the other people he worried about. He saw the way some of the girls and guys acted around Arthur without alcohol and he shuddered to think of what they would act like with it.

Tonight however, Merlin did feel like partying. Maybe it was because summer was ending and one last hurrah before school felt necessary. A party meant hanging out with all of his friends in one place before the school year came and separated everyone off to their own classes and schedules. Before all of their free time was zapped by course work and exams.

It was just starting to get dark outside as Merlin and Arthur were walking up the street to Gwaine’s house where the last party before school was taking place. He had the house to himself, because his parents were currently vacationing in America. They told him that as long as the house was in pristine condition when they came back, he could do whatever he liked. They had a soft spot for teenagers, which was an odd quality for a parent, considering they had raised Gwaine.

Before they had left school, Arthur had told Merlin this party would be one of the crazier ones, because there would be a lot of upper classmen who would surely pack the place with booze, so was he _absolutely_  sure he wanted to go? He did. And here they were. Arthur had suggested he stay clear of all the alcohol, so he'd have his wits about him. Merlin accused Arthur of babying him, but he secretly found it really sweet when Arthur acted a bit overly protective. He knew how quickly these parties could get out of hand fast and it gave him great comfort to know that Arthur was always looking out for him.

They walk up the pavement to the front door, and the vibration from the heavy bass of the music passes through the soles of their shoes. They step over beer cans and plastic cups as they walk up the gravel path to the front door. Merlin is about to open it when Arthur stops him and puts his own hand over his. It takes him by surprise and Merlin's eyebrows furrow when he looks back at him.

Arthur hopes his face doesn't automatically give away what he's feeling. He's not really in a partying mood, but when Merlin had so eagerly accepted the invitation he couldn't bring himself to not go. Arthur’s eyes are tense when they meet Merlin's. “We don’t have to go in, if you don’t feel comfortable.”

Merlin gives Arthur a confused look. He'd never been like this before. He sees past Arthur's excuse right away. 

“Are you sure it's me that feels uncomfortable?" Merlin puts his hands on his hips. "If you don't feel like partying, we'll go somewhere else, maybe a movie?" Merlin's tries not to show it, but Arthur detects disappointment in his tone.

"Nah. It's just-- nevermind, let's go in." Arthur is about to open the door when Merlin tugs him back.

"Hold on. What's gotten in to you?" Merlin isn't going to give it up.

Arthur can't meet his eyes. "Nothing. Everthing's good." he says to Merlin's shoes. 

"I don't believe that for a second." Merlin lifts his chin with his finger and makes Arthur look at him. "Are you worried about me?" his voice is soft, sweet, and Arthur gives him a tiny nod.

Instantly Merlin's palm is on his cheek. "I’ll be fine. I promise. I’m not a kid anymore.” Merlin says.

“Oh, I know that.” Arthur says, finding it difficult to see him as anything but.

“What is it, Arthur?” Merlin says after Arthur doesn't say anything more. But he knows Arthur never gives in that easily. "Are you having doubts about us?" Merlin's voice is small almost inaudible.

Arthur takes a deep breath and takes Merlin's hands in his. "You’re about to be in high school,  and that means that there’ll be a lot of people looking at you. And not just because they want to be your friend. They’ll be looking at _you_. They’ll want to be with you because they’ll find you attractive and smart and beautiful. Who knows maybe you’ll want to be with them and—“

Merlin doesn’t let him finish. He closes the distance between them and moves his hands to the back of Arthur’s neck and fits his lips over Arthur’s in a soft, chaste kiss.

He pulls back and gives Arthur a long look. “You really are a dollop head, Arthur. It’s always you. Has been, will be. You’re it for me.” Merlin doesn't know how to say it any plainer. 

“You mean that?”

Merlin rolls his eyes, and to think Arthur was an A-level student. “What did I tell you on your seventh birthday?”

Arthur isn't too sure what he's getting at. “Happy Birthday?”

“Well yeah, but that's not what I meant." Merlin's hands move to Arthur's waist and that  _really_  wasn't helping him remember. "The dragon necklace, the one you made into a keychain? What did I say about it when I got it for you?”

Merlin is looking at him encouragingly. Arthur smiles at him, it was one of his favorite childhood memories. “Everyone will know you have a best friend, so they won’t steal you away from me.” He remembers staring into those boyish blue eyes and hearing him say those words, which never failed to give him butterflies, even now, so many years later.

“And what did you say back?”

“Or you from me.”

“Exactly. So tell me how a handsome prat like yourself is still doubting yourself after I’ve loved you all my life?”

Arthur forgets how to breathe for a moment, hearing Merlin say that he's loved him for all his life makes Arthur realize how rare and beautiful their relationship really was.

“Because—I never take it for granted." Arthur speaks softly, never breaking eye contact with Merlin. "I can't shake the fear of you finding someone else. I know I'm a jealous clotpole but I can't help it.”

Merlin was such a huge part of his life for so long and although Arthur knows that their love has only grown stronger, he’d always had it in the back of his mind that that was because Merlin had never been with anyone else, so he didn’t know how other people could be. He didn’t know that they might want to make him theirs, and he couldn’t blame them, Merlin had that rare quality that made people fall instantly in love with him.

Merlin only laughs at him. "It's part of your charm, but you've got to know I'd never leave you for some hot, freshman jock, no matter how nice his ass..."

Arthur kisses him then. He holds Merlin close, and runs his fingers through his hair as they deepen the kiss. He’s aware that the sunlight is practically gone, and they should probably go inside already, since it was terribly cold. He felt his ears start to get numb, but he couldn't bring himself to care with Merlin's lips pressed so perfectly upon his.

More people start arriving and he hears them pass by them snapping pictures, and giving them cat calls. He doesn’t care. He’d like as many people to know that Merlin was his one and only.

Merlin half-heartedly pulls away, and it wasn't until after several attempts and nearly frostbitten fingers pulled them apart. Merlin takes Arthur inside, leading him into the party. There are so many people packed into Gwaine’s two-story house. The minute they enter, they are immediately enveloped in the heavy scent of sweat, pizza, and booze. House music blasts from the speakers, seeming to come from all over the house and there are crowds of people dancing to it. Clearly some are better dancers than others. Merlin sees more people off to the corner, smoking cigarettes, and popping something that probably wasn't a breath mint into their mouths. Most people were just standing around, chatting with their friends. Red plastic cups, are held in about half of the kids hands, while many others find their home trampled on the floor, or decorated about the house. It was the kind of party where every kind of person was in attendance.

There was no place where there wasn't a good helping of people. He spotted some that were roaring drunk and standing on top of  furniture, shaking about to the deafeningly loud electronic music in spastic motions. It was quite a sight. Merlin swears he sees a guy puke into a potted plant, and another one pissing into the fish tank. There is a couple getting a bit handsy with each other in the corner of the room, clearly too drunk to take it somewhere more private.

"You weren't kidding when you said this would be a crazy one!" Merlin has to yell into Arthur's ear.

A man, heavily intoxicated is walking around randomly grabbing people to make out with. Which causes mixed reactions, of horror, and laughter. Arthur quickly pulls Merlin closer to his side, wrapping his arm protectively around his waist as the guy approaches, giving him a clear back off signal. Arthur's glare must have sobered him up because he takes a turn in the opposite direction, and practically leaps away. 

Merlin laughs at Arthur, seeing the guy running away from them.

Arthur looks back at Merlin, looking perfectly innocent. “What?”

Merlin smiles. “Nothing.”

Merlin’s about to reply when he’s lifted from behind, by someone’s big strong arms. He wiggles around trying to see who it is. 

“Merlin! You came!” comes an excited voice from behind him.

Gwaine sets him down and wraps him up in a big hug. He’s not wearing a shirt and Merlin feels a bit of sweat stick to his own shirt. It’s a bit gross, but Merlin is in too good of a mood to say anything.

“I’m glad the princess let you come tonight. I can’t believe you’re all grown now!” The music is so loud they have to yell at each other to be heard.

Merlin rolls his eyes, he was only two years younger than them, damn it. “Why do you all insist on making me out as some baby, that needs protecting?” He looks at Arthur too, and finds him glaring at Gwaine.

“You're on your way to becoming a man.” He winks at Merlin before turning to Arthur, giving him a hug too. Then he hands Merlin a red cup, which Arthur promptly takes from him and passes on to the nearest guy with a quick grin and a handshake.

“You are not getting him drunk.” Arthur tells Gwaine, and his eyes are slightly menacing.

Gwaine takes a step back and raises his arms. “Just thought he’d like to loosen up, there’s a lot of people, and sometimes, the alcohol helps to take it all in.”

“You are a terrible influence.” says Arthur.

Gwaine only shrugs, and gives Merlin a squeeze on the shoulder before disappearing into the crowd.

Arthur just shakes his head. “I’ll never understand why I’m friends with him.”

“It’s the abs. You gotta admit, he’s pretty fit.”

Arthur scowls at him. “You’re not funny.”

Merlin just grins back, and hooks his finger in Arthur’s belt loop. “Hey, don’t look so damaged. It’s not like you’re lacking in that department,” Merlin runs his hand over Arthur's abs and grins as he sees him blush. He leans into his ear and lowers his voice, “Besides, I know of a particular feature you have over Gwaine.”

“Okay, I think I’ve had enough of this party. Let’s go back to your house.” Arthur says.

Merlin's grin widens. “Hey Mr. Big Ego, I was talking about your smile, I don’t know what you thought I meant.” Arthur attempts to look wounded. “And we are definitely not leaving yet. I haven’t even gotten in a fight yet and I haven’t even danced. It’s not a party unless one of those things happen.”

"What am I going to do with you?" Arthur says.

Merlin pulls Arthur along and they make their way through the crowd, weaving around through the massive crowds of people. Along the way Arthur’s name is called left and right. He introduces everyone to Merlin, but they all seem to already know him, or rather know _of_ him. They wish him luck on his first year at the high school, and gave him the low down on who the best teachers were, and which teachers could be coaxed into giving them easier assignments, and extensions on due dates. Merlin took all the advice he could and thanked them tremendously. He got most of their names, and they all offered him their help if he had any questions about his coursework. It was extremely gratifying to know the wonderful people that Arthur called friends.

As they make their rounds, Arthur is pulled aside by Lance and Percival, and once the three of them get together all they do is talk about football. Really talk about it, as in they could go on for hours, if they wanted to. If Merlin was going to have any fun tonight, he would take this as his cue to depart. He leaves Arthur to it, and walks off to find his other friends.

Except he can’t find anyone, there are too many people. He takes a turn into a hallway, so he can avoid being shoved around to give Gwen and Freya a quick text to see where they are. He’s just about to grab his phone out of his pocket, when he feels a tap on his shoulder. He turns his head and sees a guy about his age, with shaggy light brown hair. He’s got dark brown eyes that look a bit unsteady, and he’s swaying from having too much to drink. He couldn’t have been much older than Merlin, but he had slight stubble on his chin, despite having a baby face. He wore a ratty tee and skinny jeans that showed off his slim figure.

“What’s yur na-name?” The guy words are slurred, and he gives Merlin a crooked grin.

His face is inches away from Merlin’s and he reeks of beer. Merlin takes a step back, hoping to indicate that he wasn’t interested.

“Merlin. What’s yours?” He gives him a hesitant smile.

The guy takes this to mean that Merlin is interested. He takes two steps forwards and grabs Merlin’s arm and yells in his ear. “I like that name. I’m Johnson.” 

He takes the guys hands off of his, then tells him it was nice to meet him so he can get the hell away.

Just as he turns around, Johnson grabs his hands again. “Where you goin’? I jus- I jus wanna talk to you longer is—all.” He’s drunk out of his mind, and his grip on Merlin is actually kind of painful.

“Well, I’m not actually interested. Let. Me. Go.” Merlin enunciates the words, trying for a stern voice even though he’s starting to get really nervous.

“Yeah? Well I most certainly—am. Why don’t we go somewhere much more,” Johnson licks his lips and looks down Merlin’s body, “Private?”

Merlin has never felt so disgusted, he’s wants to punch this guy in the face. He didn’t mind being hit on, but this guy was crossing the line.

Out of nowhere Gwen comes to his rescue. “Sod off, wanker. He’s a very much taken man, and you wouldn’t have a chance in hell even if he wasn’t.” Gwen smiles at him sweetly, and grabs Merlin out of his death grip.

The guy-Johnson, curses at them with every word in the book, then turns around and leaves. It would've been funny if Merlin wan't still shaking from the encounter. 

Gwen instantly checks his arm. “Merlin! Are you okay?” 

“Yes. I’m fine. You didn’t have to do that you know. I could’ve handled him on my own.”

“Yeah. You were doing such a good job of that.” Gwen says.

Merlin tries not to take offense to that.

Freya gathers him in a hug next and takes his arms, assessing him for herself. “Seriously though, alright?”

He nods.

“You look really good tonight, Merlin.” Freya is beaming, “I can’t believe we’re about to be highschoolers!”

Merlin grins back. “Me neither.” He takes a moment to look at the both of them. “You guys look great as well.” Gwen was wearing a blouse with a pretty black skirt, and Freya was wearing a navy blue dress with a motorcycle jacket.

“Where’s that hunky boyfriend of yours?” Gwen asks, looking around.

“Talking about his second love,” Merlin says. They both look at him confused. “Football.” He clarifies.

“Ah, Of course.” Says Gwen. “Is Lance with him too?”

“Yup.”

“Figures. So I guess you’re stuck with us for a bit.” Gwen says.

Freya takes both of their hands and leads them to the center of the room, where they can dance. The music is some sort of punchy electronic song. The bass is strong and the vocals are low. None of them are the best dancers and they decide to embrace it. Freya is moving to the beat, in jerky movements, like some sort of robot, and he can’t help, but burst out laughing. She looks absolutely hilarious. A guy nearby is cheering her on, and joins in to dance the same way next to her.

Gwen just sways and twirls next to him.

Merlin smiles. His friends were the best. He takes in the music, and closes his eyes and tries to feel it out. He’s not quite sure if whatever he's doing looks good, but it feels right. He just lets the music guide him. He gets lost in it. For brief amounts of time he forgets that he’s at a party caught up in the pounding rhythm, and dances.

When he opens his eyes, he finds that he’s attracted quite a lot of eyes. Many people are just watching him, not in a rude way, but something akin to fascination. It’s a bit embarrassing, and it stops him cold. But everyone urges him to continue, sorry that they broke his focus. Merlin hesitantly obliges, and a crowd of strangers joins him, to try to make him feel more at ease.

\---

Arthur is just about to call Lance’s prediction of their rival school’s football strategy, a bit naïve, if he thinks they won’t at least switch some of their players around, for no other reason than the element of surprise. Because odds are they would rethink their positions now if they wanted to win against Camelot. Percival stops Arthur mid-rant.

“Um. Arthur?” Percival is staring at some spot behind him.

Arthur doesn't notice, and was annoyed that he was cut off mid sentence. 

Lance looks over too. Whatever it was, it had made his eyes almost bulge out of his skull. “Holy crap.” Lance says. He smiles over at Percival, who gestures at Arthur, and then they both burst out laughing.

“What? What’s so damn funny?” His friends were acting extremely weird. It was completely disconcerting.

“Turn around Arthur.” Lance gestures at the dance floor.

There are far too many people to sift through and Arthur’s about to tell him to be more specific when he sees it. His eyes go wide, and he can't believe what he's seeing.

Merlin is at the center of the dance floor by himself, moving around, clearly captivated by the music. He’s magnetizing, and in that moment Arthur feels like he’s some sort of spectator, sitting on the front seat at some sort of production completely enthralled with the actor playing the starring role.

He hears Percival snickering behind him, and that pulls him out of whatever daze he fell in too.

He starts to make his way towards Merlin, ignoring their teasing as he makes his way to the dance floor. More and more people are joining Merlin, and Arthur wanted to thrust his way through the crowd, and pull Merlin towards him. When they see Arthur approach, they move aside and give him knowing smiles. He doesn’t pay them any attention, just continues to move to the center of the floor. Merlin’s eyes are closed and Arthur realizes that everyone starts to move back when they see him. _Good._ He thinks.

They move to the side of the room and Arthur carefully places a hand on Merlin’s shoulder, who suddenly opens his eyes. He gives him such a look of affection, and then the music stops.

They both look around, but no one knows where in the hell the DJ booth was or who was controlling the music. Nothing is playing for a good thirty seconds, and in that time, it was like everything was at a standstill. Many people stopped dancing and looked around at their friends, shrugging at the silence. It’s like the whole house holds its breath, and their ears are still ringing from the last song. Merlin and Arthur are still at the center of the dance floor, with Arthur’s hand on Merlin’s waist and Merlin’s arm around his shoulder, but they aren’t moving, just simply staring at each other.

Then a new song comes flowing out through the speakers. It’s such a sharp contrast to the previous wild and noisy electronic music before. It captures the fragile tension in the air. It’s a light indie rock tune, filled with a percussion back rhythm, quaint guitar licks, and soft light feminine vocals. Merlin leans his head against Arthur’s shoulder and they move their way around the dance floor, fitting the songs changing rhythm. The moment feels so intimate, and Merlin doesn’t want to focus on anything except Arthur, for fear that the hundreds of people around them would shake the illusion for him.

When the song ends, they hear sound of applause. It’s so loud that he reluctantly leaves the comfortable place on Arthur’s shoulder to see what all the fuss was about. He sees everyone cheering and clapping for them. He’s wide eyed, and freezes where he stands. Arthur gives him a little nudge, and he looks back up at him. He parts his lips and Merlin meets them, for a sweet, soft kiss. That makes everyone go even crazier. When Merlin pulls away he can’t contain his grinning and Arthur just holds him closer.

After the cheering subsides, more and more people join them on the dance floor.

It was like the perfect ending to every 80s teen movie, Merlin thinks as Arthur smiles right at him, holding him close. It makes Merlin believe that this was going to be a great year. He couldn’t have asked for a better end to the summer.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Leave comments, I read and reply to all of them. Thank you!
> 
> The song I mention I reference in the end is _Through the Mines_ by Stars. They make some great music, check them out!


End file.
